Shuufuku Ame
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Permitiendo que su capricho transforme de modo positivo ese noviazgo veraniego regado por la lluvia de un cielo amargamente nublado.


**S**_huufuku Am__**e**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a la niña de mis ojos, Momoi Satsuki-san!_

* * *

Andar de camino a casa, bajo la lluvia, resguardada por un paraguas que no es suyo y la calidez de una mano que se entrelaza firme con la suya, es algo que sin duda disfruta como adolescente. Las gotas, cuando caen, hacen un sonoro ruido al chocar contra la sombrilla. A veces, durante el trayecto, Momoi alza, curiosa, la vista para verlas romperse allá arriba, por encima de su cabeza. La transparencia del paraguas da la sensación de estar bajo un muro de aire deslizable, que sigue sus pasos conforme avanzan y que es guiado por el firme temple de la persona a su lado. En ocasiones la mano que le sostiene se relaja a momentos, preocupándola tontamente, para enseguida apretarle fuertemente de nuevo.

Satsuki solo desvía la vista cuando ese gesto se realiza. Sin decir nada y con un vacío latente debajo de su vientre.

Las pisadas viejas se las lleva el agua, y las nuevas parten charcos que se levantan por el impacto de sus zapatos. Puede sentir los dedos de los pies, pese a las calcetas, húmedos. Y parte de su cuerpo también. Y como si él le leyera el pensamiento de pronto rompe el silencio diciendo:

"Lo lamento, no creí que llovería de esta manera"

"¿E-eh?, n-no importa, de verdad. Después de todo fui yo quien lo sugirió... Caminar juntos a casa"

Tras sus palabras, apenadas y afligidas, la mano de Kuroko volvió a apretar la suya, firme, amable y ella se perdió en la imagen de sus dedos unidos entre ellos.

El sendero que eligiera Tetsuya se encontraba libre de autos e incluso de la gente. Cierto, estaba lloviendo, pocos (como ellos) se atrevían a andar en estas condiciones climáticas, más porque el agua caía recia, con la intención de azotar al suelo con sus gotas. Los relámpagos que explotaban beligerantes generaban en su garganta gritos de espanto incapaces de salir por su mismo miedo. Momoi solo cerraba los ojos y apretaba enérgicamente los parpados. Esperando que Tetsu no la descubriera. Resultando todo en vano porque el temblor a lo largo de su cuerpo la delataba con premura.

Kuroko volteaba de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro hacia atrás. Queriendo saber las condiciones de Satsuki bajo este clima. Encontrando cada vez más un sabor amargo al verla empapada y asustada por la fuerte lluvia. Él quería acompañarla, él quería haberla enviado en taxi o algún otro transporte seguro a casa, él quería que llegara sana y salva, pero sobre todo él quería complacerla y por ello allí estaban, los dos, deambulando en mitad de la tormenta.

De pronto, se detuvo y con ello Momoi también lo hizo.

"¿Ocurre algo, Tetsu_-kun_?"

"Aa"

Respondió, en un tono crudo que salió tras lo visto frente suyo. Allí estaba el puente, ese que debían cruzar para llegar a su destino, cubierto por el agua del río. Las probabilidades eran pocas pero allí estaban, arruinando y complicando todo.

"El nivel del agua ha subido y bloqueado el puente. Si no podemos usarlo no podremos llegar. Tendremos que volver y buscar otra ruta"

La voz de Kuroko fue firme, buscando con ello transmitir confianza a Satsuki quien con la miraba baja oía desilusionada.

"Volvamos, Momoi-_san_"

Pero cuando Tetsuya se volvió a ella y lo dijo amable, optimista, la imagen que viera le destrozó infame la sonrisa.

Allí ante él, Satsuki lloraba en silencio, con los labios tensos y rojizos por el esfuerzo de no abrirlos para dejar escapar sus gemidos. Con una mirada triste que brillaba bajito igual que una vela que está a punto de apagarse.

Kuroko no pudo decir nada, la condición de ella lo enmudeció y el terror se le instaló beligerante en su pecho. Debilitando su amarre y asustando con ello a Satsuki que abrió los ojos del miedo al sentirle de pronto distante.

"Lo-lo lamento, lo lamento tanto Tetsu-_kun_. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sido tan terca no estaríamos aquí. Si yo hubiera tomado el taxi que tú me pediste no estarías mojándote conmigo. Si llegas a enfermarte por mi culpa, ¿q-qué voy a hacer?, si por esto tu dejas de quererme yo ya no podré seguir viviendo"

El llanto potente de Momoi desvaneció el ruido de la lluvia cayendo insistente. Los gritos y su desesperación inundaron por completo los oídos de Tetsuya. Las palabras heridas le debilitaron y el paraguas se perdió allá abajo.

Ni a él, ni a ella, les importó que las gotas los bañasen.

"Por favor no digas eso"

Kuroko extendió la mano que sostuviera la sombrilla para alcanzar la mejilla de Satsuki. Acariciándole con ternura. Enredando aún más los dedos de la otra con los de ella.

"No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca más"

Acercándose hasta poder tocar con su frente la de ella. Para frotar cariñoso en su desespero por mostrarle afecto.

"Yo nunca podría dejar de querer a Momoi_-san_"

Pasando el índice por encima de esos labios oprimidos.

"Porque ella es lo más importante que poseo"

Satsuki volteó a verle, con sus bonitos ojos iluminados, como si la vela ganara fuerza y quemara vigorosa. No se detuvieron las lágrimas, no lo hicieron, pero el sabor era distinto.

Más cuando Tetsuya enredó los dedos de su otra mano en los cabellos de Momoi para besarle en un acto salvaje y tan poco común en él. Y ella solo dejó que lo hiciera, separando los labios en el instante en que la lengua de él empezó a empujar con insistencia. Dejándose llevar, importándole poco sentir ambas manos ya en sus caderas, reptando desde ellas hasta uno de sus senos. Siendo acariciado con gentileza, calentándole la cabeza, gimiendo contra la boca ajena. Quemando el tacto de Kuroko cada rincón helado de su cuerpo por aquella tormenta y sus miedos.

Permitiendo que su capricho transforme de modo positivo ese noviazgo veraniego regado por la lluvia de un cielo amargamente nublado.

* * *

**終わり.**

* * *

**N/A **Más vale tarde que nunca, y ugh luego debo todavía el Aokuro day, el cumple de Kise y ahora el de Midorin, ¡cuánto trabajo!


End file.
